A Sibling's Adventure!
by Bob the ninja
Summary: Mike Truesdale is the little brother of Syrus and Zane, World Class Duelists. He doesn't want to be stuck at home while his brothers live it up! He wants the high life too... And this is where it starts!
1. In the Beginning

This is my second Fanfic, but my first Yu-Gi-Oh one! Huzzah!

(Number) is the number of cards in the player's hand. This wasn't my idea and I take no credit for it.

R.E.R please!

Mike was late. He rushed out of his front door and ran down the road and round the corner. There was a huge building facing him. It was a green building with a huge glass dome on the top. "Wow!" gasped Mike as he saw where he had to go. He dashed through the double doors and asked the receptionist where Duel Area 5 was. She pointed at a large door at the end of a corridor. Mike smoothed down his ruffled coat and jeans and walked in. He registered his name (just in time!) and sat down.

He was watching a Dark Magician blast a Cyber Dragon, when he heard, "Would Mike Truesdale please report to Arena 2 for his entrance exam?" Mike did as he was told and reached the arena. A tall man with flame red hair and large muscles stood at the other end of the field. "I am Duel Proctor Blaze. I will be testing you today." He said.

"Thanks," Mike replied "Hope you're ready!"

"I sure am, little buddy!" Mike picked up a duel disc and inserted his deck. Blaze did the same. "Flame on!" shouted Blaze.

'Well, that's a new one.' thought Mike.

Mike and Blaze both drew 5 cards. "Challengers first." Said Blaze.

Mike: 4000 Blaze: 4000

"My draw!" shouted Mike. (6) "I summon Dark Blade (5) in attack mode, set a card (4) and end my turn."

Mike: 4000 Blaze: 4000

"A good opening move… But not good enough!" Blaze taunted as he drew a card. (6) "I play Different Dimension Capsule! (5) Surely, you know what that does?"

"Of course," Mike replied "In two turns, you get a chosen card from your deck! Everyone knows that!"

"You'd be surprised," muttered Blaze " I activate my Blaze Accelerator! (4) I then send my Volcanic Scattershot (3) to the graveyard to destroy your Dark Blade! Ha ha ha!" The man with the black cloak and armour got hit by, what seemed to be a flaming bullet! Then he blew up! "What happened to my lifepoints?!" exclaimed Mike.

"When I use Volcanic Scattershot for my Blaze Accelerator, I can send another two to the graveyard to!" Blaze explained.

"And what does that have to do with my lifepoints?!"

"When Volcanic Scattershot is sent to the graveyard, 500 points of damage are inflicted to your lifepoints. 3 times 500 makes a grand total of 1500!" Blaze laughed. "Then I summon Tenkabito Shien (2) and end my turn!"

Mike: 2500 Blaze: 4000

"My draw." Mike growled as he picked up his card. (5) Then he smiled. "You're done for now! Oh boy! You may as well give up now!" Mike laughed. "I play Smashing Ground!" (4) Suddenly, a huge fist flew down and crushed the man on a horse! "Now I summon Little Winguard (3) and equip him with Lightning Blade!" (2) A small warrior with blue armour appeared on Mike's side of the field. His sword disappeared and was replaced with one that crackled with energy. "Now Winguard, attack!" The man jumped forward and slashed at Blaze. "I end my turn."

Mike: 2500 Blaze: 1800

"Ow! You got me that time, but you won't again! Draw!" (3) Blaze sneered. "I tribute my Blaze Accelerator for my Tri-Blaze Accelerator!" (2) The small machine disappeared, only to be replaced by a larger machine with 3 turrets on it. "Now I set a monster (1) and end my turn."

"Fine! I draw! (3) I activate Dian Keto the Cure Master (2), giving me 1000 extra lifepoints," Mike smiled "Then I activate The Warrior Returning Alive (1) to bring Dark Blade (2) back to my hand! I then summon Dark Blade!(1)" The man with the black armour appeared again. "I attack your face down with Little Winguard!" A flaming wood monster appeared for a second, but then shattered. "Then I attack you directly with Dark Blade, finishing the duel!"

Mike: 3500 Blaze: 0

"What? No!" Blaze cried as he slumped to the floor.

"That's the game!" Mike said excitedly. He then walked off to tell the Clerk.

On the way home, Mike thought about his duel with Blaze. He had only won by a little bit and Blaze surely had a great card in his Different Dimension Capsule. He liked his deck, but if he was going to Duel Academy, he needed to beef it up! He decided that he would change it with the help of his teachers and fellow students when he got there. He noticed a cold breeze and rushed into his house, not realising the strange man watching from a cross the road…

Please RER! By the way, the card in Blaze's DDC was… Volcanic Doomfire!! Mike would have been screwed if Blaze got that out! Thanks for the help and thanks to Bad Player for the inspiration! I'll add a chapter a week… hopefully!


	2. Duel Academy

2nd chapter! Glad you liked it. Sadly, there's no duel in this chapter, its just Mike getting to know Duel Academy. Have fun! Phew, long paragraphs!

Mike watched the heli-pad next to the Duel Centre getting smaller and smaller. He was going to miss home. He doubted he'd miss his brothers because they were hardly ever there, but he'd definitely miss his Mum and Dad. They were always there and they bought him his very first cards. He remembered them well, 1 packet of Gladiator's Assault and 1 packet of Tactical Evolution. 'Good times…' thought Mike as he drifted asleep.

"Uh… Get off me!" Mike mumbled, as he was shook awake by the boy sitting next to him. "I thought you'd never wake up!" He said. "Well, I am a heavy sleeper!"

"My name's Ben. What's yours?"

"Mike. Why did you actually wake me?"

"It's time to get our P.D.A.s!"

"Our what?"

"P.D.A.s! Personal Digital Assistant! They're one of the most important things here at Duel Academy!"

"Oh…" said Mike, half-asleep still. "Here's yours! You just input the Duelist code that you got when you passed your exam!" Ben exclaimed, passing Mike his P.D.A. Mike looked around and noticed all the other students doing the same. "Oh, thanks!" Mike said. When he entered his number, his personal details came up with a map of the island. He scanned the information and saw what dorm he was in. Slifer Red. "Oh great." Mike groaned.

"What's wrong?" asked Ben.

"I'm in Slifer Red."

"And…?"

"What dorm are you in?" Mike asked cautiously.

"Guess." replied Ben.

"Um… Obelisk Blue?"

"No way! I'm in Slifer Red too!"

"Well, I guess there is a good point to it then!" smiled Mike.

"What room are you in?" asked Ben.

"821F."

"Wow."

"What?"

"Snap!"

"Great!" beamed Mike.

A speaker crackled and a voice came over it and stated "1 mile until we get to the island. You should be able to see it now." A rowdy cheer erupted from the new students. 'This is gonna be great!' thought Mike as the helicopter slowly dropped down.

The first-years filed into the polished, gleaming hall and gazed around with awe. "Hello, Students." Boomed a voice. Everyone turned to face the stage. A tall man wearing a purple jacket was standing on the stage. He was smiling. "I'm Chancellor Weir. Welcome to Duel Academy. You can talk to me about anything. Here are your Dorm Masters. Obelisk Blue; Professor Riddell." A tall, regal-looking man appeared onstage. He was wearing a blue waistcoat and khaki trousers. "Blues! This side!" He shouted in a military style. All the Obelisks shuffled over to the left side of the hall. "Ra Yellow; Professor Sage." A small, thin woman appeared onstage. She seemed happy and content as she scanned her first-years. "Ra Yellows, over here please." She smiled. The Yellows did what they were told and stood in the middle of the room. "Slifer Red; Professor Tuck." A young man came onstage. He was wearing ripped jeans and a Foo Fighters T-shirt. He had a goatee and a relaxed attitude. "Ok, little dudes! Over here." He said. So all the Slifers, including Mike and Ben went to the right side of the hall. "Now, Dorm Masters, take your first-years to their dorms. Good luck in your studies!" Chancellor Weir said as he left. The students filed off to their dorms and found their rooms. Mike lay down on his bed and relaxed. 'This is going to be awesome!' thought Mike.

That's it for that chapter, it was mainly filler, but the plot will start becoming more prominent. Hope you like it! R.E.R!


End file.
